


Jefferson Started It

by neatomosquito



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Relationships, Social Media, Texting, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neatomosquito/pseuds/neatomosquito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamilton gets mugged in Brooklyn, has a media presence, would fight anyone and hates Thomas Jefferson with the passion of a million burning suns</p><p>Santiago is the cop on the case, has 14 followers, would fight most people and similarly hates Thomas Jefferson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jefferson Started It

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, to business:  
> 1\. In this world, the south is still sort of mostly rich landowners etc. etc.  
> 2\. Angelica marries her husband before she does in the play and after she does in real life. You're welcome I guess #happymedium  
> 3\. I wrote this because I am hilarious and because these are two things that go together scarily well but no one and i mean no one has written anything with them?  
> 4\. I've been reading up about the actual Hamilton and....he literally.....once challenged.....the whole Democratic Republican party....to a duel..............  
> 5\. Eliza is Betsy because that was her IRL nickname  
> Enjoy mon ami!

* * *

 

Amy S. @amysantiago1: Brooklyn Detective. Politics, News, Humour.

* * *

 

John McClane Jr. @jakeypee: Used to be @fartmuncher. Pls direct all hate to @amysantiago1

* * *

 

Rosa @rosarosa: Rosa. Do not follow if you enjoyed the movie ‘Citizen Kane’.

* * *

 

Charles Boyle @doodiefoodie: Delectable delights and detectable delights. NYPD detective and amateur food taster.

* * *

 

E X Q U I S I T E @theginaarena: Shout out to my mom fr gracing this undeserving world w my presence #bowdownaf

* * *

 

Terry J. @theterrymachine: Fitness, Father of three, Detective Sergeant. Mostly cat memes for my wife.

* * *

 

Holt. @holt23466: Captain Holt. HEY EVERYONE PLS FOLLOW @THEGINAARENA OK THNX BYEEEEE

* * *

 

A. HAM @adotham: Right Hand Man. If ur here ab the politics pls just fuckin eat my shorts.

* * *

 

A. BURR @futuremrtheodosia: Break neck speed does just that. #Washington2016

* * *

 

I’M JOHN LAURENS @turtles_laurens: We’ll never be truly free/Until those in bondage have the same rights as you and me. Donate to combat the international slave trade here #Washington2016

* * *

 

Lancelot @marquislafayette: Bonjour mon amis! Je’mappelle Marquis de Lafayette. Je suis le lancelot. Who’s the best? C’est moi.

* * *

 

MULLIGAN @hercmull: You knock me down, I get the FUCK back up again #Washington2016

* * *

 

Eliza @betsyschuyler: The three f’s: feminism, food, fads (aka memes pls don’t laugh ok...actually pls do). @adotham is bae

* * *

 

You Know Who I am @ladyangelica: Angelica Fuckin’ Schuyler. #EqualPay2020 #Washington2016

* * *

 

 

 

Amy S. @amysantiago1

             Met @adotham today! #ilovemyjob

 

John McClane Jr. @JakeyPee

             @amysantiago1 you know how to use twitter?

 

_Amy_

Can you please not tweet things like that to me? I’m trying to develop an online presence.

_Joke Peralta_

No probs bud. Next time I tweet something I’ll send it to u first.

_Amy_

Thanks, I’d appreciate that.

_Joke Peralta_

Dude, I was kidding. U have 14 followers, what r u worried ab lol?

_Amy_

I just tagged Alexander Hamilton. Someone important, like Alexander Hamilton, might see it.

_Joke Peralta_

Dude probs gets thousands of things tweeted at him.  
What happened anyway? Rosa says something ab an armed robbery?

_Amy_

Yes! It was so exciting. They’d come up to him while he was touring through Brooklyn and he tried to fight them rather than just hand over his wallet. There were five of them, so needless to say, they overpowered him pretty easily and took all his stuff.

_Joke Peralta_

Not surprised tbh.  
Didn’t he once challenge the entire D-R party to a duel?

_Amy_

After he got hit in the head during a rather spirited congress debate, but yes.

_Joke Peralta_

U no it’s a little weird ur acting so happy after a guy got his wallet stolen

_Amy_

I’m excited because I get to serve the people! And because, due to my diligence and skill, will catch these guys probably and restore Hamilton to where he was before the activity took place.

_Joke Peralta_

Sure sure

_Amy_

I just realised that your name in my phone is ‘Joke Peralta’.

_Joke Peralta_

U ever in ur life let Gina touch ur phone?

_Amy_

She needed to call her mom yesterday.

_Joke Peralta_

Check ur outgoing calls. If there r any international calls, Gina’s bank account is on the app on my phone. I’ll send u the money.

_Amy_

Two calls to Beijing.

(altered) _Jake Peralta_

On it lol

 

A. HAM @adotham

              truth is out:was robbed yesterday. Authorities r looking into it. Read about the connection b/w crime & @tjeffer s dismal minimum wage plan

John McClane Jr. @jakeypee

              id read this article but it's over 10,000 words long lol

            @adotham truth is out:was robbed yesterday. Authorities r looking into it. Read about the connection b/w crime & @tjeffer s dismal minimum wage plan

Amy S. @amysantiago1

            @jakeypee no you wouldn’t.

 

John McClane Jr. @jakeypee

            @amysantiago ur right lol

 

E X Q U I S I T E @theginaarea

            @jakeypee stop using lol!!!! Have I taught u nothing!!!!

 

_Rosa Diaz_

How’s the Hamilton case going?

_Amy_

Pretty good. We found his empty wallet, no partials but there are some witnesses of a similar robbery downtown that match @adotham’s description almost exactly.

_Rosa Diaz_

You…you know you can’t tag people when you’re texting, right?

_Amy_

Oh, sorry, habit I guess

_Rosa Diaz_

You don’t tweet that much.

_Amy_

Sure I do. I’ve been tweeting a lot about Washingtons campaign. #Washington2016

_Rosa Diaz_

You did that on purpose.

_Amy_

It was an embellishment.

_Rosa Diaz_

I just checked. You have 17 followers and 15 tweets.  
10 of them are about Charles’s email blast.

_Amy_

I may…I may type them and not send them.

_Rosa Diaz_

We are so getting you to drunk tweet after you close your next case.

_Amy_

Sounds fun!

_Rosa Diaz_

You hate this.

_Amy_

I hate this so much.

 

A. HAM @adotham

            can we please talk about this fucking asshole's racist comments in his latest speech? @tjeffer NEVER GON BE PRESIDENT NOW

 

Amy. S @amysantiago1

              @adotham can we please talk about this fucking asshole's racist comments in his latest speech? @tjeffer NEVER GON BE PRESIDENT NOW

            .@adotham Oh no…what happened?

 

A. HAM @adotham

            @amysantiago1 supported founding fathers slave usage. Called it ‘instrumental’ for our nation’s success

 

Amy S. @amysantiago1

            @adotham So antiquated…I almost prefer @realDonaldTrump

 

A. HAM @adotham

             @amysantiago1 god, don’t say that. Two slimy racist fucks and people wonder why I want to fight everyone

 

John McClane Jr. @jakeypee

              @amysantiago1 @adotham holy crap! Ames! Are you dying!

 

A. HAM @adotham

              @jakeypee @amysantiago1 who are you? Dying????

 

John McClane Jr. @jakeypee

              @adotham @amysantiago1 of excitement! Ur her hero! Im so proud! Im amy’s boss

 

Amy S. @amysantiago1

              @adotham @jakeypee he’s not my boss.

 

_Amy_

Jake, do you have to ruin everything?

_WHY DID YOU CHANGE HIS THINGY? U SUCK LOL_

I just wanted to celebrate this w u! Aren’t u pumped af? Hamilton almost nos who u r!

_Amy_

Well, he certainly knows who you are.

 _(_ Altered _) Jake Peralta_

:( Don’t be petty. Just cos im his fav.

_Amy_

Do you even know who he is?

_Jake Peralta_

I no he has a fkn great account and that he hates fkn Thomas Jeffords so idrc

_Amy_

JEFFERSON. I’m telling Terry.

_Jake Peralta_

Whatevs 

 

A. HAM @adotham

             SHARED, the @theOnion: Sights of Co-workers Stupid Fucking Faces Endured yet Again

             Is this not me @tjeffer

 

John McClane Jr. @jakeypee

              @adotham is this not me @tjeffer

              @adotham @amysantiago1 see u don’t even hv to no his politics to like him

 

Amy S. @amysantiago1

              @adotham @jakeypee You’re making this resonate with me right now, Jake.

 

A. HAM @adotham

              @amysantiago1 @jakeypee no matter how bad u hv it at least u never hv to no what @jmadison looks like up close #dermatologistsLOVEhim

 A. HAM @adotham

              @amysantiago1 ur name is familiar...R u Amy Santiago as in Det. Santiago?

 

Amy S. @amysantiago1

             Yes! I am! The case is going quite well! The NYPD hope you’ve been safe since you left Brooklyn!

 

John McClane Jr. @jakeypee

              @amysantiago1 Yes! I am! The case is going quite well! The NYPD hope you’ve been safe since you left Brooklyn!

             Thoughts?

_POLL (234 votes):_

             This is excruciatingly painful:     45%

             Needs more of  !!!!!                     55%

 

A. HAM @adotham

              @amysantiago1 feeling pretty pissed off that I lost the receipt that proved @turtles_laurens owes me $20, but other than that all g

 

I’M JOHN LAURENS @turtles_laurens

              @adotham not true. Not true AT ALL.

 

A. HAM @adotham

              @turtles_laurens those Sam Adams didn’t drink themselves, dickhead

 

I’M JOHN LAURENS @turtles_laurens

              @adotham oh ho, big boy, you’re on. #fightingorfliriting? #lams

 

A. Burr @futuremrtheodosia

              @turtles_laurens @adotham You are both high ranking officials. Maybe you should act like it?

 

Lancelot @marquislafayette

              @futuremrtheodosia u r the worst, burr

             

_Charles Boyle_

Hey Amy! Sent around another blast this afternoon. Guido’s is definitely on the rise! Good call! How’s the Hamilton case going?

_Amy_

Good! We have three suspects. Some of the uniforms and I are checking out two of the guys tomorrow, and we have one of the three in the interrogation room right now. Staying all night to try and get an admission of guilt. Cop life!

_Charles Boyle_

That sucks! :(. Need any help?

_Amy_

I’m ok, thanks Charles!

 

NYPD @NYPD

              Thank you for all your concern. @adotham ‘s case is progressing quickly and we are pursuing several promising leads.

 

A. HAM @adotham

              @NYPD Thank you for all your concern. @adotham ‘s case is progressing quickly and we are pursuing several promising leads.

              @amysantiago1 can u confirm?

 

Amy S. @amysantiago1

              @adotham haha. Yep, it’s been going pretty well. If you’re concerned, my work number is accessible in the files we forwarded to you.

 

A. HAM @adotham

              @amysantiago1 tweeting is more fun tho. I don’t even want the money back. Can we get #laurensgiveham20 trending pls

 

NOVEMBER 23rd: TRENDS

_#EyebrowsForHer_

~ promoted by Maybelline ~

Thomas Jefferson

Mars

#BacheloretteAU

#LaurensGiveHam20

#Windsor2016

George Windsor

#WindsorTudorDebate

Zayn Malik

Hercules Mulligan

 

@adotham now follows @jakeypee and @amysantiago1

 

POP SUGAR @popsugar

              @adotham and orphanage advocate @betsyschuyler seen sharing kisses during secret rendezvous. #WashingTONGUE2016

 

John McClane Jr. @jakeypee

@popsugar @adotham and orphanage advocate @betsyschuyler seen sharing kisses during secret rendezvous. #WashingTONGUE2016

@amysantiago1 r u devastated ur boyfriend is cheating on u

 

Amy S. @amysantiago1

              @jakeypee this isn’t funny. We’ve met like two times. I love @betsyschuyler, shes so cool.

 

A. HAM @adotham

              @amysantiago1 if u solve the case ill consider taking u back. Sorry @betsyschuyler

 

Eliza @betsyschuyler

              @adotham @amysantiago1 I mean im helpless against that sort of love

 

You Know Who I am @ladyangelica

              Who tf is @amysantiago1?? @adotham @betsyschuyler what case? I was off the internet for ONE WEEK

 

Eliza @betsyschuyler

              Alex got robbed. @ladyangelica. @amysantiago1 is the lead detective on the case.

 

A. HAM @adotham

              @ladyangelica u moved to London not the moon why did ur internet take so long to set up? Did u get @tjeffer to help u or

 

You know Who I Am @ladyangelica

              @adotham You were mugged!!!??? No, it took a week not a month. I wanted fast wifi, still not satisfied.

 

Eliza @betsyschuyler

              @adotham tried to fight them @ladyangelica u should have seen the tabloids. I have three headlines framed.

 

Amy S. @amysantiago1

              @ladyangelica @betsyschuyler @adotham I’m going to go ahead and discourage anyone from fighting their assailants.

(@adotham @betsyschuyler @thewittestchuyler retweeted)

 

_THE QUEEN (GINA)_

HEY AMES!!!! Hows the ham case going?

_Amy_

You probably shouldn’t call him that. And quite well. We have one guy who looks the most promising in today. We’ve filed for a warrant to search his house. It’s slowed down these last couple of days, as is expected.

(Altered) _Gina Linetti_

Can u not use proper punctuation in txting pls it makes erryone super uncomf

_Amy_

If someone from the past century read that, they wouldn’t understand it.

_Gina Linetti_

So????

_Amy_

We think we’ve found some partials on a case that we think has the same people as Hamilton’s. Nothing confirmed yet.

_Gina Linetti_

I’m allowed to like leak this right

_Amy_

Absolutely not.  
Also, you know this is the first you’ve texted me in a year?

_Gina Linetti_

Fiiiiiiiiiiine.  
And yeah, I do lmao.

 

A. HAM @adotham

              Jesus this is a joke. @WashingtonOfficial is dominating this. #Debate #Washington2016

 

John McClane Jr. @jakeypee

              @samuelseabury #Washington2016 is a joke. His candidacy is a joke. #Windsor2016 to rescue this nation from the corrupted liberals

              @adotham I was gonna take this but u prolly should lol

 

E X Q U I S I T E @theginaarena

              @jakeypee ‘LOL’???!!!! IS IT 2014?????

 

A. HAM @adotham

              @jakeypee @samuelseabury oh look another fuckin loyalist who thinks he knows his ass from his face

 

A. HAM @adotham

              @samuelseabury you literally remind me of my dog. I’ve been reading ur other tweets…man, ok, let’s go (1/45)

…

A. HAM @adotham

              @samuelseabury not to mention, the principles of democracy are held by the ideals of liberalism; the poor make up most of the population (34/45)

…

A. HAM @adotham

              @samuelseabury and so to conclude, fuck you, your friends and your conservative asshole (45/45)

 

Charles Boyle @doodiefoodie

              @adotham @samuelseabury and so to conclude, fuck you and your friends and your own enlarged conservative asshole (45/45)

              @amysantiago1 I am genuinely surprised that he lost that fight way back when

 

Amy S. @amysantiago1

              @doodiefoodie so am I. Were you having an off day @adotham ?

 

A. HAM @adotham

              @amysantiago1 writing is easy, my friend. Fighting is harder.

 

John McClane Jr. @jakeypee

              @adotham #ifhamiltoncanwrite45tweets is trending lol

 

E X Q U I S I T E @theginaarena

              @jakeypee !!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO MORE ‘LOL’!!!!!!

_@adotham retweeted:_

Conrad J. @dickhandnotheadlol

              @adotham #ifhamiltoncanwrite45tweets @tjeffer can resign from congress and impose a self-exile

Josie TWEETS STUFF @33bottlesonthewall

              #ifhamiltoncanwrite45tweets @jmadison and @tjeffer can finally admit their feelings for each other

I’M JOHN LAURENS @turtles_Laurens

              @adotham #ifhamiltoncanwrite45tweets he can get over the $20 thing

Amy S. @amysantiago1

              @adotham #ifhamiltoncanwrite45tweets I can catch the guys who mugged him lol

 

John McClane Jr. @jakeypee

              @amysantiago1 @adotham #ifhamiltoncanwrite45tweets I can catch the guys who mugged him lol

              @amysantiago r u drunk tweeting rn pls say yes

 

Rosa @rosarosa

              @amysantiago @jakeypee @adotham yes she is and it’s the worst-best thing ever

 

_Jake Peralta_

How r u feeling? U drunk animal u!

_Amy_

Terrible. I embarrassed myself in front of the world. I would delete the tweet, but Rosa changed my password and won’t tell me it until I’ve sworn I won’t delete.

_Jake Peralta_

U got heaps of followers tho!  
And its probably already screenshotted and on tumblr or smth rn anyway

_Amy_

Was that supposed to make me feel better?

_Jake Peralta_

No lol.

_Amy_

Gina will kill you if she sees you’re using ‘lol’.

_Jake Peralta_

She just came and smacked me on the back of the head. I didn’t even no she was in my house.

_Amy_

The case is going pretty well though. We got the guy to rights on the second mugging we think is connected. We’ll get a confession pretty soon.

_Jake Peralta_

Want me to scare him for you? I memorised Hamilton’s tweets against the Samuel guy

_Amy_

Why did you do that? What could have possibly benefited from you doing that?

_Jake Peralta_

It was either that or paperwork

_Amy_

I will never understand you.

 

Amy S. @amysantiago1

              Speaking as someone who comes from a family of immigrants, @tjeffer has completely insulted me.

 

A. HAM @adotham

              @amysantiago1 I feel u girl. @tjeffer is way out of line #whatelseisnew

 

Eliza @betsyschuyler

              @amysantiago1 @adotham I just thought u should see this buzzfeed.com/linmanuel/our-fave-twitter-tbph?utm_term=.fw7mW2a90….ur NUMBER 5

 

A. HAM @adotham

              @betsyschuyler @amysantiago1 so we’re officially buzzfeed’s fifth fave twitter friendship of all time. Im so proud.

 

Amy S. @amysantiago1

              @adotham this is the greatest moment…greatest achievement of my life.

 

A. HAM @adotham

              @amysantiago1 did I detect a hint of sarcasm?

 

Amy S. @amysantiago1

              @adotham absolutely not

 

A. HAM @adotham

              That’s it. @betsyschuyler pack ur things. We’re going to new York so I can fight @amysantiago1

 

Eliza @betsyschuyler

              @adotham Sure thing, dear.

 

_Amy_

I’m glad you came to New York. Though I am also glad we didn’t end up fighting. It wouldn’t have ended very well for you.

_Alex Hamilton_

We did fight. In Washington, giving someone your number is the same thing as fighting. It’s all mind games.

_Amy_

Eliza keeps texting me links to various buzzfeed articles with you or I mentioned.

_Alex Hamilton_

Has she been texting you a lot?

Amy

Three so far. That’s pretty significant right?

_Alex Hamilton_

Oh yeah. You know you’ve made it when you’re in buzzfeed.

_Amy_

I’m actually pretty blown away.

_Alex Hamilton_

Ah, well, I’m never satisfied.

_Amy_

That seems exhausting.

_Alex Hamilton_

Well, I guess it kind of is. You’ve never met a bastard orphan more in need of a break.

_Amy_

You’re a bastard and an orphan?

_Alex Hamilton_

Guilty on all counts. Immigrant, born to an unwed couple, my father left, raised by a single mother, liberal….im like those southern motherfucking democratic-republicans worst nightmare.  
How’s the case going, by the way?

_Amy_

Pretty well. We’ve got some solid suspects. If they don’t confess, then we’ll have to get you back in to identify them. But they’ll confess.

_Alex Hamilton_

How can you tell?

_Amy_

I’ve been in the game for a long time. I know what to look for.

_Alex Hamilton_

When you’re finished you should bring the gang up to DC. Meet Thomas Jefferson in the flesh. Join in with my angry yelling every time he says something. Eat take-out and watch Fox news and yell angrily a little bit more. Fight someone important, piss off Washington. It’ll be heaps of fun.  
Meet Laurens, Mulligan, Lafayette and Burr if he isn’t in one of his moods.

_Amy_

Well, I’d love to. The others were planning a group trip to the Hampdens, I think Gina’s psychic has a house we could borrow? But I’m sure I can convince them. You should probably be warned that Rosa WILL punch Jefferson, if she can.

_Alex Hamilton_

Noted

_Amy_

Will you pass it on to his security?

_Alex Hamilton_

Absolutely not.

 

James Madison @jmadison

              @adotham ‘s plan  for the banks, the economy and taxation robs us blind.

 

A. HAM @adotham

              @jmadison you know we’re on the same side, right???? #is2g

 

James Madison @jmadison

              @adotham clean up your act, Hamilton. You have almost exclusively targeted the south.

 

A. HAM @adotham

              @jmadison things r pretty crap rn with the economy. You’d rather give it a sedative?

 

Thomas Jefferson @tjeffer

              @adotham In the south we have it made in the shade. Don’t punish us for our hard work.

 

A. HAM @adotham

              @tjeffer @jmadison u guys…..actually think….rich people…r rich….because….of…..hard work….????

 

John McClane Jr. @jakeypee

              @adotham do u want me to arrest @tjeffer & @jmadison for u

 

A. HAM @adotham

              @jakeypee that would be nice :)

 

_Joke Peralta (pls don’t change it!)_

Hey Ames, hows the case?

_Amy_

We sit across from each other. Why didn’t you just ask me today?

(altered) _Joke Peralta_

I was busy ya no catchin bad guys, administering justice

_Amy_

You were tweeting Hamilton

_Joke Peralta_

Well you weren’t so I thought I had to step up

_Amy_

Well, the case is going pretty well. We have the signed confession of two of the guys, and their confirmation that the other two were part of their gang, but we’re waiting on the final confessions. If we don’t get it soon we’ll ask him to come down and identify them.

_Joke Peralta_

Cool cool cool etc. Is he coming down anyway?

_Amy_

He’s a main witness in the trial, but if we get a confession he doesn’t really need to. He probably will though.

_Joke Peralta_

Do u have his number?

_Amy_

Yeah……and Eliza’s. Why?

_Joke Peralta_

Can I have it pls

_Amy_

No, no way.

_Joke Peralta_

:( ur such a killjoy

_Amy_

Goodnight, Jake.

 

NYPD @NYPD

              Thank you for all your worry! The @adotham case has been closed and the five assailants apprehended. Read full story here

A. HAM @adotham

              @NYPD Thank you for all your worry! The @adotham case has been closed and the five assailants apprehended. Read full story here

              @amysantiago1 u no ur a modern American hero right

 

Amy S. @amysantiago1

              @adotham just doing my job :)

 

John McClane Jr. @jakeypee

              @adotham can confirm @amysantiago1 just danced around the precinct when she saw ur tweet

 

Amy S. @amysantiago1

              @adotham @jakeypee shut up?

 

_@amysantiago1 was mentioned in six (6) tweets_

I’M JOHN LAURENS @turtles_laurens

              Good solve @amysantiago1 ! Still no receipt for the 20 tho…probs cos it never existed

 

Eliza @betsyschuyler

              Nice work @amysantiago1 !! #takethatcriminals

 

Lancelot @marquislafayette

              Tres bon! @amysantiago1 ! @adotham has texted me ab this case 56+ times

 

MULLIGAN @hercmull

@adotham & @amysantiago1 should start a crime fighting squad…where Amy does all the work and he fights everyone

 

S. Seabury @samuelseabury

                          Witness @adotham ‘s shocking hypocrisy with his glorification of @amysantiago1 #forshame

 

John McClane Jr. @jakeypee

              @amysantiago1 ur like a famous cop now…ur like eliot ness or detective inspector clueso

 

_Amy_

We’re in the taxi now! Are you sure there’ll be enough room in your house?

_Alex Hamilton_

Eliza wouldn’t want me to say this, but her dad’s loaded and he gave her a loan when she graduated from Princeton big enough to buy a very decent sized house.  
If you guys don’t mind sharing three rooms, it should be fine.

_Amy_

There are only 5 of us so that should be fine!  
DC is a lot cleaner than New York.

_Alex Hamilton_

Um Thomas Jefferson lives here? Wanna rephrase that?

_Amy_

DC has the appearance of being cleaner than New York.

_Alex Hamilton_

Much better

 

A. HAM @adotham

                 @amysantiago1 finally told me why stopping at red lights is a good idea; the answer is death. She’s mad rn.

 

E X Q U I S I T E @theginaarena

                 @adotham and @betsyschuyler don’t have monogrammed hand towels? WHERE R MY TAXES GOING

 

A. HAM @adotham

                 @rosarosa nearly punched @tjeffer in the face today…if u heard birds singing at approximately 3:45 that’s why.

 

POP SUGAR @popsugar

                 @adotham and @betsyschuyler make it official with a diamond ring. See pics of the happy couple here!!

 

John McClane Jr. @jakeypee

                 @popsugar @adotham and @betsyschuyler make it official with a diamond ring. See pics of the happy couple here!!

                 @amysantiago1 should I tell them or will u

 

Amy S. @amysantiago1

                 Oh my god!! @popsugar I bought @betsyschuyler the ring as a thank you gift. Sorry @adotham !!

 

A. HAM @adotham

                 Its chill @amysantiago1. I was planning on popping the question anyway.

 

Eliza @betsyschuyler

                 WHAT????? @ADOTHAM @AMYSANTAIGO1 ?????????

 

_Amy_

Eliza is so mad you told the whole world you wanted to marry her before you told her.

_Alex Hamilton_

I saw an opportunity to get a hashtag trending and I took it.  
#Ham4Schuyler

_Amy_

I’m getting coffee with her right now. She keeps standing up and sitting back down.

_Alex Hamilton_

What café are you at?

_Amy_

The one near your house. Why?  
Also, did you tell Jake and Rosa to tail Jefferson?

_Alex Hamilton_

Cool, don’t leave.  
Yeah. I got four cops living in my house I’m gonna make the most of it.

_Amy_

They’ll get in trouble

_Alex Hamilton_

They volunteered

_Amy_

Eliza’s insisting we go. I suggested the Lincoln Memorial? Could you be there in about 15 minutes?

_Alex Hamilton_

No problem! I’ve been carrying the ring around with me for the past few days so I’m all set. The Lincoln Memorial is where we met, you know.

_Amy_

Really?

_Alex Hamilton_

No, it would be a good story though.

 

NYPD @NYPD

                 The five men accused of assaulting @adotham were each served with sentences ranging from 2 to 5 years…read full story

A. HAM @adotham

                 Let’s look at the societal problems that cause crimes like mine. The subjugating of certain racial groups and a predominantly white police force accounts (1/35)

 

John McClane Jr. @jakeypee

                 @tjeffer can suck my ass

( _retweeted by @adotham and @amysantiago1_ )

 

Amy S. @amysantiago1

                 Congratulations to @adotham and @betsychuyler on their union! The wedding was beautiful <3

 


End file.
